


Counting Days

by happyendingexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, HEA_2017, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Minor Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyendingexo/pseuds/happyendingexo
Summary: It has been too long and Sehun misses Minseok so badly. Sehun needs Minseok back, lucky for him, his boyfriend has the same thought.





	Counting Days

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #171**
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The is a work of fiction. The names and images of the celebrities mentioned are borrowed and is not meant to represent the celebrities themselves. All original characters and plot belong to the author and is not to be reproduced and/or shared without written permission from the author. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** > To prompter, I hope you enjoy this :) This is actually my first time writing a XiuHun fic and I have no regrets at all. Hope everyone will like it! Thank you to the mods for creating this fest! I had so much fun^^

**_15 days_ **

“Yixing can’t shut up about his crush on Junmyeon. I wanted to strangle him so bad.” Sehun huffs.

 

Minseok laughs from the other side of the screen and Sehun, as usual, is entranced because Minseok looks so beautiful whenever he smiles. Cheesy, but it’s the truth, according to him anyway because Yixing will not agree with him.

 

_“How long has it been? Five months? He needs to man up and confess to Junmyeon soon.”_

“Exactly! But he thinks Junmyeon doesn’t like him back so he is scared to confess in case it will ruin their friendship. I really can’t with him.” He sighs dramatically.

 

_“Sehun-ah,”_ Minseok’s voice is teasing and somehow he already has an idea what his boyfriend is going to say, _“you were just like Yixing back when we haven’t started dating.”_

Sehun groans in embarrassment but Minseok is not done yet. _“You had a crush on me for one year, and yet you did nothing about it until I confessed to you first. So, don’t be too hard on Yixing.”_ Minseok smiles at him teasingly.

 

“It’s a different case!” Sehun says defensively.

 

Minseok raises one of his eyebrows. _“Really? How so?”_

“You were my senior in college and I was just a freshman. Not to add that you were the president of the student union with tons of fangirls who followed you around everyday. Of course I was scared to confess to you,” Sehun pouts.

 

Minseok laughs again before leaning in closer to the camera. Sehun wants to kiss him so badly but he will only look stupid if he kisses his own laptop screen so he holds himself back.

 

_“Well, then aren’t you glad I finally man up and confessed to you three years ago?”_ Minseok smiles at him softly.

 

He grins. “It still feels like dream to be honest. I can’t believe you actually like a nerdy and skinny kid like me.”

 

_“You are a hot nerdy kid with an amazing ass.”_

Sehun feels his face heating up at his boyfriend’s blunt words. “Oh god, please stop.”

 

Minseok smirks. _“But it’s true tho. Damn, I miss your ass.”_

Sehun rolls his eyes. “You only miss my ass, you perverted old man.”

 

_“I am not that old, Sehun.”_ His boyfriend sends him a glare which is not threatening at all.

 

“You are four years older than me, you are old.” He pokes his tongue out and laughs when he watches Minseok’s face turns sour.

 

_“I am hanging up now.”_

Sehun is quick to stop him. “I was just kidding, geez.”

 

Minseok chuckles. _“I know. But I really need to go now. My lunch break is almost over.”_

Sehun pouts sadly. “Can’t we talk longer?”

 

_“I am sorry, Hun. I will call you tonight, okay?”_ Minseok looks at him affectionately.

 

He nods his head meekly and waves at his boyfriend. “Love you.”

 

_“Love you too.”_

~~~

 

**_92 days_ **

****

Sehun rests his back against the headboard and places his laptop on his laps. Minseok is supposed to call him five minutes ago but the call hasn’t come until now. Sehun wants to call Minseok instead, but he is afraid his boyfriend might be in the middle of an important meeting.

 

He reaches for his phone and sends Minseok a quick text, asking him where he is. He waits, and waits, but he receives no reply from the older male. Weird, he thinks to himself. This has never happened before.

 

Before he can start to worry, his laptop screen light up and he quickly accepts the video call request.

 

Minseok’s face appears on the screen and he is panting and his hair is slightly disheveled.

 

“What happened to you?” Sehun asks frantically.

 

Minseok sucks in a deep breath before he replies, _“I was stucked in a jam. I tried to be home as fast as I could. Sorry if I made you worried.”_

Sehun smiles softly at his boyfriend. “It’s fine. I am just glad you are okay.”

 

_“Of course I am okay.”_ Minseok returns the smile. _“Have you eaten?”_

“Yeah. How about you?”

 

_“I am going to cook later.”_

 

“Go cook now. I will just watch from here.”

 

Minseok chuckles. _“Okay,”_ then Minseok disappears from the screen. Minseok carries the laptop to the kitchen before he puts it down on the counter. The camera is facing the stove and sink, then Minseok appears again, already wearing an apron.

 

_“Welcome to Kim Minseok’s cooking show.”_ Minseok bows at the camera and Sehun laughs at his silly boyfriend.

 

He watches in silence as Minseok moves around the kitchen, preparing the ingredients. “Min,” he calls softly and Minseok turns to look at him.

 

_“Yeah, Hun?”_

“I miss eating your food.” He sighs sadly and Minseok stops cutting the onion to fully pay attention to him.

 

Minseok walks closer toward the laptop and bends down so his face can be seen in the camera. _“I miss cooking for you too.”_ Minseok’s smile is sad and Sehun fights back the tears that are threatening to come out.

 

“When will you come back?”

 

Minseok sighs. _“I don’t know, Hun. I wish I can go back soon, but you know the contract doesn’t allow me to leave before I work for one year.”_

Sehun just hums in response. “Should I go there?”

 

Minseok’s eyes widen. _“You have classes to attend Sehun, don’t be silly.”_

“But I miss you so much.” Sehun’s tears start to well up again and Minseok notices it this time.

 

_“Hun, don’t cry please,”_ Minseok leans in closer to the camera, _“I miss you too. I really do.”_

“Why did you have to find a job in Korea?” Sehun whines while blinking his tears away at the same time. “You left that country to study in London and now you went back there to work.”

  
Unlike Minseok, Sehun grew up in London. His family moved there when he was five years old and he only went back to Korea during Christmas, but it didn’t happen every year because his parents were busy working.

 

Minseok chuckles at the displeased expression on his younger lover’s face. _“It’s the only company that offered me a job, Sehun.”_

There’s a question at the tip of his tongue, but Sehun is not sure if it’s okay to talk about it now. They haven’t really talked about what Minseok will do after his one year contract ends. Is he going to stay in Korea or go back to London? Sehun is curious but he is also scared about the answer at the same time.

 

So, instead of asking Minseok the question, he settles by asking Minseok about trivial questions like how did his day go and so on.

 

By the time Minseok has finished his food, Sehun is already half-asleep and Minseok bids him a good night with a kiss to the camera before they end the call.

 

 

~~~

****

**_182 days_ **

****

Sehun can’t believe it. He can’t believe that he manages to survive without Minseok by his side for six months.

 

He rolls over his bed and plants his feet on the floor before he sits up. Picking up his phone from the bedside table, he smiles when he sees the notifications from Minseok.

 

Minseok♥ (07:12): Good morning, Hun!

Minseok♥ (07:12): Don’t forget to eat your breakfast

Minseok♥ (07:13): Im gonna call you later

Minseok♥ (07:13): I love you♡

 

His smile blooms wider as he types back a reply to his boyfriend. He thinks that he is able to survive these six months because Minseok never fails to make it feel like he is here with him even though physically, he is not. Minseok never fails to text him everyday, and they always call each other whenever they have free times. They have video call every night too.

 

His emotional needs are met, not fully, but it’s enough to make him stay strong despite the distance. And about his physical needs, well, that’s the hard part because both of them are not into phone sex or Skype sex. It’s awkward and embarrassing and Sehun always feels like a third party is watching them, so nope. His hands and toys have become his best friends over the past few months. God dammit, he can’t wait for Minseok to be back so he can cut ties with his ‘best friends’, because even though they are good, they still can’t be compared to Minseok, obviously.

 

 

~~~

 

**_188 days_ **

****

It’s a Sunday and Sehun very ‘conveniently’ falls sick on the day where he doesn’t have classes and practices.

 

He has come down with a fever and he hasn’t stopped coughing since last night. It feels like someone slices through his throat and he can’t even utter a single word without wincing in pain. The worst part is, he is living alone. Well, he used to live with Minseok, but Minseok is not here right now.

 

Dragging his feet to the kitchen, he opens the drawer where the medicines are kept. His head is spinning and he finally manages to find a paracetamol with much difficulties. Pouring himself a glass of warm water, he gulps down the pills while trying not to cry at the pain in his throat when he swallows.

 

He walks into the living room and collapses on the couch. He groans when hears his phone rings from his bedroom. He is contemplating to just ignore it, but his feeling tells him it’s Minseok and his boyfriend is going to be worried if he doesn’t pick up.

 

With a huff, he stands up and heads into his room. Sitting down on the bed, he picks up the call without checking the name.

 

“Min?” He is surprised at how hoarse he sounds right now.

 

There’s a beat of silence before Minseok replies. _“What happened to your voice?”_

“Sick.” He answers shortly. He can’t talk too much because the pain is killing him.

 

A gasp can be heard from the other line. _“Are you okay? Have you taken any meds?”_

Sehun grunts in response before he falls into a coughing fit. It lasts for about five minutes before he finally stops. He is breathing heavily before he lets himself falls onto the bed, pulling the comforter around him.

 

_“Hun, is your laptop near you right now?”_

Sehun opens his eyes and sees his laptop lying next to him, wow, how convenient. “Yeah.”

 

_“Can you turn it on? Is it too much for you?”_ Minseok asks again.

 

“I can.” He bites his lower lip and opens the lid before he presses the power button. He closes his eyes again as he waits for his laptop to turn on completely. Minseok has gone silent but Sehun can still hear his soft breathing and somehow it makes him feel slightly better.

 

The notification sound from Skype makes him jerk in surprise. He blinks his eyes open before he realizes what’s going on. He accepts the call before he adjusts the screen so Minseok can see him.

 

He smiles weakly when Minseok’s face appears on the screen. “Min,” he croaks out.

 

_“You look so pale.”_ Minseok stares at him worriedly.

 

“Is hurt.” He has turned incoherent as he feels himself become sleepier as each time passes.

 

_“Where does it hurt, baby?”_

Even in his current state, he can’t help the smile that blooms at the pet name. Minseok doesn’t call him ‘baby’ often and when he does it, it never fails to make Sehun smiles.

 

“Everything.” He sighs. His eyelids are getting heavier and Minseok notices it.

 

_“Go to sleep. I will be here when you wake up.”_

Sehun just hums before he finally lets his eyes fall shut. It doesn’t take him long before he falls asleep.

 

 

 

When he wakes up, the first thing he sees is Minseok’s face on the screen, his wide eyes staring at him.

 

“Min, you look scary.” Sehun says and he grimaces at how dry his throat feels.

 

_“Drink water, Hun-ah.”_ Minseok says and Sehun nods his head before he picks up the glass from the bedside table and gulps down the entire thing.

 

_“How are you feeling?”_

“My throat still hurts, but the headache has subsided.” He plops down onto the bed again and hugs his pillow close to his chest. “How long did I sleep?”

 

_“Almost two hours.”_

“And you have been sitting there for two hours?” Sehun looks at him incredulously.

 

Minseok shrugs. _“You kept whimpering in your sleep. I was worried, besides I have promised you I will be here when you wake up.”_

Sehun smiles affectionately at his boyfriend. “Cheesy.”

 

Minseok chuckles. _“Have you eaten anything?”_

Sehun shakes his head.

 

_“I have called Yixing and asked him to go to your place to bring you food.”_

“You didn’t have to do that. Yixing’s mother is visiting today, I feel bad for disturbing him.” Sehun pouts.

 

_“He said it’s fine. He is also worried, you know? He wants to make sure you are okay.”_

 

“You didn’t threaten him, did you?” Sehun eyes his lover suspiciously, knowing really well that Yixing is the type of person to call him first to check on him before coming to make sure that Sehun is really sick because Sehun may or may not have lied to him several times just so he could get Yixing to do some errands for him. His bad, but hey, that’s what friends are for right?

 

Minseok smiles sheepishly. _“I kind of did? But you can’t blame me! I am really worried about you. I feel so bad because I can’t be there with you right now. I need someone whom I trust to make sure you are fine.”_

Sehun feels warmth invading his chest. “I am not dying, Min. Don’t be too dramatic.” He says with zero bite.

 

_“You still look so pale, and your voice is still very hoarse. You look and sound like dying to me.”_

“Dramatic MinMin.” Sehun smiles when he sees Minseok scrunches up his nose at the name because Minseok hates being called that because ‘it sounds too girly’ according to Minseok, but Sehun likes to tease his boyfriend.

 

_“Seeing that you can tease me already that means you have recovered completely. So, I will end the call now.”_

 

Sehun whines before he pouts. “I am dying. I need you. Don’t leave.”

 

Minseok rolls his eyes but his smile is affectionate. _“Who is the dramatic one now?”_

“Shut up.” He mutters half-heartedly.

 

The bell rings and Sehun groans. “Now I have to go and open the door.”

 

_“Can you walk?”_ Minseok asks in concern.

 

“Yeah. I will be back in a bit.” He sits up on the bed slowly before he stands up and exits his room. He still has his comforter around him and he opens the door to see Yixing standing in front of his house with a paper bag in his hand.

 

“Damn, you look like shit.” Yixing comments before he gets in.

 

“Thanks.” Sehun huffs.

 

“Your voice sounds so sexy. In a disgusting kind of way.” Sehun snorts at that. “How you feeling?” Yixing puts the food down on the kitchen counter before turning around to inspect Sehun. He steps forward and presses the back of his palm on Sehun’s forehead. “Hm, you are still a bit warm. Do you need me to bring you to the doctor?” Yixing offers kindly.

 

Sehun shakes his head. “It’s not that bad.”

 

“Minseok made it sound like you are dying. I rushed here, leaving my beloved mother alone in the hotel.” Yixing rolls his eyes.

 

Sehun chuckles. “What made you come here?”

 

“Minseok said he gonna tell Junmyeon about my crush on him if I refuse to come,” Yixing pushes Sehun to sit on the stool before he pulls out a bowl of porridge from the paper bag. “I hate your boyfriend.”

 

“He is just trying to help.”

 

Yixing rolls his eyes. “I don’t need his help.”

 

“If you say so.” Sehun shrugs as he watches Yixing pouring the porridge into a bowl before he hands it to Sehun. “Thanks.”

 

“Do you need me to stay here with you?”

 

“I am fine. You can go and accompany your mom. Thank you for dropping by.” Sehun smiles.

 

Yixing reaches up to ruffle his hair. “No problem at all. I will text you later.”

 

“Okay.”

 

 

 

Minseok has moved to lie down on the bed when Sehun returns with the porridge in his hand. Sehun sits with his back against the headboard before adjusting the laptop on his laps.

 

_“Is that porridge?”_

“Yeah.”

 

_“Good. I am going to keep watching you until you finish them all.”_

Sehun chuckles. “You sounded so scary.” Sehun mocks.

 

_“Sehun.”_

“I know, I know. I am going to finish them.”

 

 

 

Sehun pulls up the comforter and snuggles into them before he lets out a satisfied sigh. Minseok watches him with a small smile on his face and Sehun suddenly feels shy.

 

“Aren’t you going to sleep?”

 

_“I will wait for you to sleep first.”_ Minseok is also lying sideway on his bed and he looks so soft with his messy hair and slightly puffy eyes. Sehun inhales deeply. He misses cuddling with Minseok to sleep. Even though he is taller, he likes to fold himself into half and buries his face in the crook of Minseok’s neck while Minseok pats his head gently until he falls asleep.

 

“I wish you were here.” Sehun whispers softly.

 

_“I wish I was there too.”_

“I miss having your arms around me.”

 

_“And I miss having you in my arms.”_

Sehun closes his eyes, sleepiness finally hits him. “Six months and counting.” Sehun mumbles sleepily. Sehun is almost asleep when he hears a soft ‘i love you’ and he smiles to himself, feeling warmth all over his body as if Minseok is right beside him, hugging him close to make sure he is warm and protected.

 

 

~~~

 

**_274 days_ **

****

Sehun is hunched over the table in the quiet library. He has two assignments due tomorrow and he hasn’t even finished one yet. He has been so caught up in dance practice to do his assignments and it’s mostly his faults. But an important showcase is coming up next week and his dance teacher is relentless in forcing them to practice everyday after school.

 

He is exhausted. His body is aching from dancing and he hasn’t slept for the last two days. He is a walking zombie and his mood swing is so bad even Yixing avoids talking to him.

 

His stomach growls and he curses under his breath. There’s no time to eat right now and he is annoyed because his stomach doesn’t want to cooperate. The last time he ate something was last night, and it was just a cup of instant noodle. No wonder he is hungry, but no, he needs to finish these assignments by tonight. Food has to wait.

 

Someone taps on his table and he sighs before glaring at the intruder. It’s a guy, probably his junior, and he looks slightly taken aback at the hostile expression on Sehun’s face. “What do you want?” Sehun asks gruffly. Usually he is friendly with other people, especially the juniors, but now is not the right time to be all nice and friendly.

 

“Uhm, you dropped your phone in the aisle earlier.” The guy puts Sehun’s phone on the table timidly.

 

Sehun stares at his phone before he shifts it to the junior in front of him. “Thanks.” He says curtly.

 

The junior immediately bows at him before he dashes away. Sehun rubs his temple before sighing heavily. He makes a mental note to apologize to the guy if he meets him next time. After all, the guy was just trying to help.

 

He is about to go back to typing when his phone lights up. He squints his eyes and sees the notifications, ‘5 missed calls, 30 unread messages’, all from Minseok. He bites his lower lip in guilt. He has been kind of ignoring Minseok for the past few days because he has been too busy. He feels bad but at the same time he really needs to focus on his assignments or else he will fail the subjects. Reaching out to his phone, he turns it off before he shoves it into his bag. Minseok will have to wait.

 

 

 

It’s almost midnight, but he is not done yet. He has gone home three hours ago because the library has closed down.

 

He feels like crying because everything is just too much and he is panicking. He doesn’t think he will be able to finish it by tomorrow. But he can’t fail his subjects. He is under a scholarship so he needs to maintain his CGPA. Tears well up in his eyes and he frantically searches for his phone before he turns it on.

 

He needs Minseok right now. If Minseok is here, the older would have hugged him to comfort him, and Minseok’s hug always makes him feel better, but Minseok is not here right now.

 

He decides to video call Minseok, and after the second ring, Minseok finally picks up. Minseok looks annoyed at first -- obviously because Sehun has been ignoring his calls and texts-- but then it turns to worry when he sees Sehun’s face.

 

_“Hun, are you okay? Why are you crying?”_

Sehun just sobs harder and Minseok can only watch with a pained expression on his face. “I-I need you.”

 

_“Baby, what happened?”_

“It’s just so hard,” Sehun chokes out, “I can’t do this alone.”

 

Minseok looks at him sadly. _“Hun..”_

“You are not here to comfort me. Everything stresses me out, and you are not here to hug me, to tell me that everything is going to be okay.” Sehun lets his tears roll down freely as he finally lets his heart out. “Everyday I am missing you. I thought I have gotten used to it, but I haven’t, and I don’t want to. It’s especially hard on days like this. You have always been the one who can calm me down and comfort me. Now that you are not here, I feel lost.”

 

_“Baby, I am always here for you.”_

Sehun shakes his head as he cries harder, his heart squeezing painfully inside him. “It’s not the same, Min. You know it’s not the same.” Sehun’s heart drops when he sees the guilt in Minseok’s eyes. “I am not blaming you. But it’s just that, i-it’s so hard because I miss you so much and I wish you are here, but I know I am just being selfish and childish, I shouldn’t have told you all of this because now you must feel guilty, I am sorry I will stop.” Sehun looks down on his laps as he tries to even out his breathing after his little outburst.

 

_“Hun, look at me please.”_ Minseok’s voice is soft and Sehun finds himself complying to the request.

 

_“You are not selfish and childish. I understand your feeling, trust me, because I do to. When times got hard, the first thought that I had was how nice it would be if you were by my side. I miss you too, Hun.”_

“But there’s nothing we can do about it, right?” Sehun looks at him knowingly.

 

Minseok looks at him with sad eyes and it makes him feel even worse for making his boyfriend upset. _“Hun-”_

“Let’s not talk about this anymore. I am just tired and stressed. Sorry.” Sehun sighs before wiping away the remaining tears on his cheeks. “I still need to finish my assignments. I will talk to you tomorrow?”

 

Minseok seems reluctant but he nods his head after several seconds pass. _“Try to sleep, okay?”_

“I will try.” Sehun purses his lips. “Min?”

 

_“Yes, Hun?”_

“Thank you. I feel much better talking to you.” He says sincerely.

 

Minseok smiles and Sehun feels relieved at the sight. _“I love you, Hun-ah.”_

“I love you too.”

 

 

~~~

 

**_277 days_ **

****

It’s not getting easier for him. He feels like he is reaching his limit. He misses Minseok so much it’s killing him. He goes by his day with a heavy heart everyday. But he doesn’t tell Minseok about it. He doesn’t want to make it harder for his boyfriend. He doesn’t want to burden Minseok and then blames himself for making Sehun feels sad. Minseok is already busy enough with his work, he doesn’t want to add another thing for Minseok to worry about.

 

He knows he is younger than Minseok, and it makes him wants to prove that he is mature enough to be with Minseok. He wants other people to see that he is not childish, that he can be someone who Minseok can rely on. When they just started dating, a lot of people looked down on them, saying that Minseok will eventually get tired of his young and immature boyfriend. Sehun doesn’t want that to happen. He loves Minseok too much.

 

_“Your dark circles are getting worse. You couldn’t sleep at night?”_ Minseok’s voice is laced with thick concern and Sehun scolds himself mentally for worrying Minseok again.

 

He forces out a smile before he shakes his head. “I slept well.” A lie. “I think it’s the lighting.” It’s a lame excuse, he knows, but he hopes Minseok will buy it.

 

Minseok looks thoughtful for a while before he breaks into a smile and Sehun can breathe easier. _“You still look handsome though.”_

That cracks a genuine smile from Sehun. “Of course I do.”

****

Minseok laughs. _“What are you going to do tomorrow?”_

“I have practice.”

 

_“But tomorrow is Sunday.”_

“Showcase is next week. So we have practice everyday until the showcase.”

 

Minseok frowns disapprovingly. _“That’s not the right way to practice. You guys will wear yourself out before the showcase.”_

Sehun shrugs. “We don’t have a say in this.”

 

_“Someone should fire Robert. He is a dictator. Why is he still teaching dance anyway. He is old and ugly and annoying. He should have stayed home and played with his grumpy cats”_ Minseok grumbles.

 

Sehun laughs at his boyfriend’s words. “You don’t even know him personally and yet you seem to hate him more than me.”

 

_“He always gives you a hard time. I can’t help but to hate him.”_

“Just one more semester. After that he is going to retire.” Sehun informs him.

 

_“Oh really? That’s great.”_

“Yeah.”

 

_“Who is going to replace him?”_

“It’s just a rumour, but we heard that the higher up is considering Yixing.”

 

Minseok gasps. _“Oh my god, that’s amazing!”_

Sehun smiles. “I know right. Yixing is so happy. I hope it’s really him. He deserves it.”

 

_“He really does.”_

“Don’t you have an important meeting tomorrow?” Sehun asks after checking the time.

 

_“Yeah.”_

“Go to sleep now. You don’t want to wake up late tomorrow.”

 

Minseok chuckles. _“Alright. Good night, baby.”_

“Night, Min.”

 

~~~

 

**_279 days_ **

****

Minseok watches silently as Sehun tells him about how his day went. He tries to control his expression when he sees the way Sehun smiles. It’s not the usual smile. Sehun’s eyes don’t turn into the pretty crescents that he loves so much. It’s not sparkling like how it’s supposed to be. Sometimes, for a second, Sehun’s lips will turn downward before he quickly covers it with a tight smile.

 

Sehun’s laughter sounds empty. It’s not the same as the laughter that he likes to hear. Instead of making him happy, Sehun’s laughter makes his heart feel heavy.

 

Sehun is not all right. He knows it. Sehun might think that he doesn’t notice, but he always notices every little things about Sehun.

 

It pains him to know that he is the cause of Sehun’s unhappiness. It also hurts him to know that Sehun is hiding his feeling from him because he knows the younger doesn’t want to worry him. Seriously, he doesn’t deserve someone as amazing as Sehun.

 

Sehun is young but he acts really mature for his age, sometimes even more than him. Sehun is his pillar of strength and it breaks his heart to see Sehun slowly crumbling down.

 

He doesn’t show it much, but he misses Sehun so much it kills him too. His job is stressful and he really hopes Sehun is there to cheer him up, to comfort him when times get hard. He doesn’t tell Sehun about it, because he is the older one, he is supposed to be the one that takes care of Sehun, he needs to be strong in front of the younger. But he admits that sometimes it’s almost too much for him to handle.

 

_“Min, are you listening to me?”_ Sehun’s voice brings him out of his reverie and he quickly flashes Sehun a smile.

 

“Sorry. I was distracted.” He admits.

 

_“What were you thinking about?”_

 

“You.”

 

Sehun blushes and Minseok chuckles at his cute boyfriend.

 

_“Stop being so cheesy.”_

 

“But you love it.”

 

_“I never said that I like it.”_

 

“Well, your blush speaks louder than words.”

 

Sehun pouts. _“I hate you.”_

 

Minseok laughs. “Don’t lie, Hun-ah.” 

 

Sehun doesn’t reply as just keeps pouting. Minseok’s gaze softens before he leans in closer to the camera. “Hun-ah, you know I love you, right?”

 

Sehun looks confused at the sudden question but there’s a soft smile on his lips. _“Of course.”_

“You know I will do anything to make you happy, right?”

 

Sehun tilts his head to the side and studies him carefully. _“I know. But what are you trying to say?”_

Minseok shakes his head. “Nothing. I just want to make sure you know how much you mean to me.”

 

_“You are acting weird,” Sehun smiles fondly, “you are important to me too, you know?”_

Minseok smiles. “I know.”

 

~~~

 

**_283 days_ **

****

“Why are you so restless?” Yixing shoots Sehun a curious look.

 

Sehun sighs. “Minseok hasn’t been replying to my texts and calls since last night.”

 

Yixing frowns. “That’s weird.” He checks the time. “It’s almost noon now.”

 

“That’s why. Oh god, what if something happened to him?” Sehun looks at Yixing with wide trembling eyes.

 

Yixing immediately sits down next to him before Sehun can have a panic attack. “Hey, calm down. Maybe he just fell asleep because he was too tired after work.”

 

“And sleep for more than 12 hours? You know Minseok is not that type of person.” Sehun bites his nail anxiously as he tries to think of a way to reach Minseok.

 

Yixing sits there helplessly, he really doesn’t know what to do to calm Sehun down.

 

“Should I call my aunt and asked her to check on Minseok? I have his address, I can give it to her, right? Yes, I can do that.” Sehun picks up his phone from the couch and he is about to search for his aunt’s name in his contacts list when the bell rings. “Can you check who it is?” Sehun doesn’t even spare Yixing a glance and Yixing shrugs before he heads to the door.

 

“Sehun, you have a guest.” Yixing calls out.

 

Sehun groans. “Who is it?”

 

“Come and see yourself. I have something to do, I will leave first. Bye.” Yixing says from the hallway.

 

Sehun furrows his eyebrows before he stands up from the couch and walks toward the door. It is closed and he wonders why didn’t Yixing let the guess in.

 

He turns the knob and pushes the door open. His jaw drops onto the floor when he sees the person standing in front of his house.

 

Minseok beams at him and Sehun can only stare because he doesn’t know if this is real or not.

 

“I am back.” Minseok says as he steps closer. Sehun takes in a shaky breath when Minseok finally stands right in front of him.

 

He slowly reaches out his hand to touch Minseok’s face. “Min?” He whispers, vision blurring as tears start to well up in his eyes.

 

“Yes, it’s me, baby.” Minseok holds Sehun’s hand which is on his face and kisses his palm softly.

 

A sob escapes Sehun’s throat and the next thing he knows his chest collides with Minseok’s and a pair of strong arms that he has missed so much find its place around his waist. He is still too shocked to do anything other than just standing there dumbly.

 

“Hun, are you still with me?” Minseok asks playfully but there’s a hint of worry in his voice. Minseok hugs him tighter before kissing his neck softly and that does the trick. Sehun snaps out from his trance and wraps his own arms around Minseok’s shoulder, pulling him closer before burying his face in Minseok’s hair and inhaling the scent that he has grown familiar with, the scent of _home._

“Why are you here?” Sehun asks in wonder. He still can’t believe that Minseok is really here and not thousands of miles away from him.

 

“I missed you. So I decided to come back.” Minseok pulls away to look up at him, arms still wrapped securely around him. “Sorry I couldn’t pick up your calls and reply to your texts. I was on the plane and I wanted to surprise you.”

 

Sehun chokes out a chuckle. “Oh my god, is this real? Are you real?” He traces his fingers along Minseok’s jaw and Minseok just watches him with so much love and affection in his eyes.

 

Instead of answering his question, Minseok tiptoes before he presses his lips against Sehun’s. Right at that moment, Sehun feels alive again as he feels warmth spreading all over his body. The press of Minseok’s lips against him is familiar and oh god, he has missed this feeling so much.

 

He bends down a little bit so Minseok won’t need to stand on his toes before he tilts his head to deepen the kiss. “Min,” he breathes out, “I have missed you so much.”

 

Minseok smiles into the kiss. “Me too, Hun.” Minseok runs his fingers through Sehun’s hair and Sehun lets out a soft whine. His body goes pliant, knees shaking, but Minseok holds him close, strong arms holding him up so he won’t fall onto the floor.

 

Minseok pulls away from the kiss when he tastes something salty and searches for Sehun’s eyes as he wipes the tears away from the younger’s cheeks. “Why are you crying, Hun?”

 

“I am just happy. I am so happy you are back.” Sehun chokes out, his eyes are bright and there’s a relieved smile on his face. “I know you won’t stay for long, but thank you for coming back.”

 

Minseok smiles at him before pecking his nose. “Who says I won’t stay for long?”

 

Sehun’s eyes widen. “What do you mean?”

 

“I quit the job.”

 

Sehun gasps. “What? Why?”

 

“I am not happy there, Sehun. Besides, I have found another job here.”

 

He can feel his heart beating rapidly inside him. “Really? So you won’t leave anymore?”

 

“Nope. I will stay here, with you. I am not leaving you alone anymore. It’s hell.” Minseok sighs.

 

Sehun beams before he pulls Minseok in for a hug. “I finally feel alive again.”

 

“I am sorry I made you go through all that.” Minseok says sincerely.

 

Sehun shakes his head before hugging him tighter. “Not your fault. Let’s not talk about that. I am just glad you are back.”

 

“I am glad I am back too.”

 

Sehun lets out a happy sigh before nuzzling his cheek on Minseok’s shoulder. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Hun.”


End file.
